Baby Steps
by XoxAngelxoX
Summary: Noodle get's some news that she thinks will turn her world upside down but with her family by her side she will get by.  Will this little worry become a blessing or will her life ever be the same again. please read
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own gorillaz ... but i on this story so it is my creation and i have a million different ideas for this story so even if it wasnt gorillaz almost everything would be the same ...for instance in this story noodle is 17 and 2d is 20,murdoc is 32 and russel is 28 ok thanks hope you like it.**

7:55am It was cold crisp december sunday morning in kong studio's and the young guitarist was just waking opened her eyes and stretched a little,then a strange look came over her face.

She was suddenly over come by a disgusting feeling that lurched inside her as she found herself running to the bathroom holding her tummy and covering her ran right up to the porcelain bowl and threw the contents of her stomach into bitter taste made her feel sicker than she already sat curled up beside the toilet just incase she threw up again."Why am I feeling like this"she wondered to her self."I must be getting a bug but i've been feeling sick for over 3 weeks I'm not better by the end of the week I'm having one of the guy's take me to the doctors"she a little while she was finished being sick she felt all dirty and decided to have a nice long hot shower.

After 30 minutes she emerged from her bathroom and made her way to her closet and picked out her new outfit she had gotten for her birthday the previous month and a half was a white and mix coloured new season gucci floral print cami ,a pair of black gucci capris pants ,and a white gucci boyfriend had picked out a pair of black Jimmy choo studded gladiator designer high heel sandals that she got from 2d last was having some difficulty getting the pants on and her tummy stuck out in her tight she pulled off the out fit put it back in her closet and put on one of 2d's oversized t-shirts she had borrowed and a pair of baggy jeans and her new converse trainer's.

She was heading downstairs and thought to her self "Why didn't my new clothes fit .l only just got them for my birthday a while ago oh well"she shrugged it off and headed into the kitchen the smell of food suddenly taking over her and making her starving."Hey guys "she looked around as 2d sat reading the news paper at the table and russel was cooking breakfast."Hey nood's look here at this game called suduko l'm like a legend at it" noodle looked down at the news paper 2d was shoing and gigled a little 2d couldnt have been more wrong if he tried,but she admired his confidence.

"Thats great D"she turned to russel "Hey russ what's for breakfast l'm starving''she said putting one hand on her stomach and the other on her forehead for a dramatic laughed a little at noodle and said "were having bacon,egg's,sausages, waffles and pancake's murdoc insisted he cook extra today for his new lady friend he's bringing her by in a few minutes" he finished handing noodle a gigantic stack of waffles and pancakes.

She looked down at the food and licked her lip's grabbing the bottle of maple syrup and drenching her shoveled it all down verry quickly infact quicker than russel,he was shocked she could never finish one plate but today she ate two plates and finished 2d' was about to ask her was she feeling ok when murdoc walked and and announced the arrival of his new girlfriend.

"Right every one ..."he said leading his guest to the room ,she seemed shy "This is my new girlfriend Roxy".She was really pretty her eyes were bright green emeralds just like noodles and her hair was a mix between red and purple .Noodle intorduced her self to the new girl and everyone seemed to like an hour or so noodle felt really tired so she decided to go lie down in her room for while.

2d was kind enough to walk her to her they arrived at noodle's room she turned to 2d and said ''2d would you like to come in and watch a zombie movie with me"she did her best convicing glance and he agreed."Of course "he said planting a quick kiss on her cheek and gently grabbing her hand and pulling her into the room.

Noodle and 2d had been having feelings for each other for a while and eventually told each other of their feelings and just before noodle's birthday they started secrectly dating and wouldn't be keeping it a secret if it wasn't murdoc saying no in band relationships incase it would jeopardize the cuddled together on the bed for a while watching the movie until they both fell asleep together. Anyone who might have the sight would have thought it looked quiet sweet.

The rest of thaine week past quickly and noodle wasn't so she asked if someone could bring her to the doctors also she was eating all around her and getting moody for no reason and looked to have put a little bit of weight and 2d were both worried about noodle and so russel and 2d both went with her.

"Noodle the doctor will see you now"Said a friendly got up and went in to the doctors office with the to doctor was verry nice and welcoming. "Hello noodle"she said."Now if you could start by telling me what's wrong we could help you out ok pet" she smiled sighed and started "Well for the past few weeks l'v been feeling sick and vomiting all of time mostly in the morning when i wake up.

I have also been eating twice or more times the amount of food that i would usually consume.I have mood sings a lot and l'm exhausted easily do you think is wrong with me " she was confused by the expression on the doctors face,she was fighting a smile and said "Have you thought to take a pregnancy test ".The three of them gave the doctor a surprised and confused look as she went on."Have you ever had intercourse before"she looked at noodle started to answer for her "no she-" but was interrupted by noodle's own answer.

She blushed and looked down when she said the next word"yes".Russel was shocked and looked at 2d hoping for an identical look ,only to find the lanky man looking down to his feet as if doctor went on "and how long ago is it since you last did it"."Well it was my first time and it as on my birthday the 31st of october" she finished ."Ok "the doctor replied. "Looks to me that all te symptoms you described were those of a pregnancy so if you would like i can give you a test right now ".

Noodle nodded in agreement."ok" the doctor turned once more to the guys and asked the to leave while she took noodle's called them back in a few minute later."I have to go and get the results of this test ok l'll be right back "then she was ten minutes of pure silence,Russel was about to talk but just as he opened his mouth the doctor returned with a clipboard apparently holding the results of the test on it.

She looked at noodle and said "Well honey ,It was just as i thought you are pregnant,and about 2 and a half months at that, l will call you every so often to schedule appointments for scans and checkups over the next 6 and a half months ok" she smiled and congradulated noodle and called for her next ran out of the doctors office with the shock, she had a look on her face as if she had seen not one but fifty reached the car and leaned against it and started crying.2d was the first to reach noodle as russel was still inside -picking up pamphlets and every type on pregnacy and parenting-leaving them time to be alone.

2d grabbed noodle in a tight hug but not too tight since he was now aware of the baby in her womb."l-are you ok"he asked her .She sobbed harder for a second ,and was about to talk but seen russel in the distance and let go of 2d for both their saftey russel didn't know 2d and noodle were together and she knew now wasn't the time for him to unlocked the car and got in his only words were "get in we'll talk when we get home".

Once home noodle tried to make a run for it but murdoc was there waiting to grab her ,Russel had texted him to tell him all he knew."I cant belive your pregnant... how irrisponsible l thought l-we raised you to know better" russel said sadly not looking her in the face but couln't look away from her looked furious "IRRISPONSIBLE IT'S FUCKING STUPID ... so who's the father come on now there's not much else that can go wrong".

Noodle shook her head."No one".Murdoc spat "NO ONE what do you mean no one ,do you expect me to belive you are of the emaculate conseption huh ...listen love didnt fall for it the first time and i wont fal for it tell me now who is the father".She refused to answer but was shocked when 2d stood up and walked over to murdoc and punched him straight in the nose knocking him to the ground.

"I AM IM THE FUCKING STOP FUCKING SHOUTING AT HER CANT YOU SEE SHES BAD ENOUGH LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!"with that he picked noodle up bridal style and walked out to carpark with and russel followd confused.2d put noodle in the car and sat in beside her and shouted to murdoc and russel "if you two asses feel like apologising call my phone until then goodbye" 2d drove off leaving the other two still in shock of his bravery.


	2. Chapter 2

2D and Noodle arrived outside a fancy looking hotel.

2D walked around to Noodle's side of the car and opened the door for her.

"Mah lady" he smiled kissing her on the cheek and walking her in to the they walked in 2D looked around until he found what he was looking for.

He and Noodle walked over to a small friendly looking man with a mustache standing at the reception desk.

"Ello sir ,ehm were 'ere to check in"2D said to the small man.

"Oh certainly sir and what are the names" he replied kindly."Stuart Pot and Noodle Pot" he smiled saying Noodles name with his surname.

Noodle looked up at 2D with a wondering expression on her face as she thought to herself "How sweet he gave me his surname.l like the sound of it Noodle Pot yeah it has a good ring to it".

She was soon snapped out of her thoughts when 2D picked her up and carried her to the elevator.

He plopped her down gently onto her feet and grabbed her hand in his gently.

"Noodle luv..do-do you love meh"he asked red faced.

Noodle blushed at her own reply."Of course i do 2D san you mean everything to me and l'm really happy you want to keep the baby because i just dont think i could have an abortion or put it up for adoption".

After she finished her sentence they were in silence for the rest of the elevator time but it wasn't an awkward silence it was in fact a verry comfortable silence.

Once they were in their room the two curled up together in the love-heart shaped bed and cuddled until they both fell into a quick and peacefull sleep.

Well for a while.

Noodle had a terrible nightmare it went like this.:She was in a hospital bed and there was a small crib beside her holding her child it was a little girl.

The baby started to cry so Noodle stretched her arms out towards the crib but the further she stretched the more the baby seemed out of reach from got out of the bed and walked to the crib only to find herself running then finally she reached it but someone else was there too.

All she could see of this person was a pair of evil red eys and the scariest evil grin unknown person grabbed the baby and ran Noodle tried her best to run after them but she couldn't reach and colapsed to the she eventually stood up she seen the stranger in the distance the tall figure was holding her baby when a huge fire rose up in the center of the floor.

The figure let out a sickening cackle before finally throwing the tiny baby into the dream ended with the piercing scream of the baby as it slowly burned in the fire .

Noodle awoke to a worried looking 2D comforting her and telling her to calm down it's just dream.

"What just happened 2D san?" Noodle asked out of breath."Well i dunno really ehm l woke up and you was screaming yer 'ead off about someone burnin' yer lil girl...Are ye alright".

She needed to think about her answer but after a few minutes she was ok just a little shocked.

"Yeah l'm fine just a little scared it was a terrible nightmare" she sighed reaching out for a hug.

Later that day...

Murdoc had called 2D and Noodle to apologise.

"Noodle 'oney,ya know ya mean the world teh meh.l was just shocked your only a kid please just come home" murdoc pleaded on the phone.

Noodle was happy to hear he was sorry.

"Ok Murdoc we'll come home on one condition,no hurting 2D ok is it a deal?".

Murdoc mumbled something under his breath then said "Sure of course love ,c-can ya put the dull-i mean 2D on for minute".

She passed 2D the phone .

"Ello murdoc" 2D answered.

"Look dullard come home now the pair of you and i promise there wont be anymore fighting one more thing ...If you ever hit me again you wont be around to meet your child comprende?".

They agreed It would better to go home so 2d and noodle gathered their stuff and checked out.

They walked out to their car hand in hand in pure bliss.

What could go wrong ...


	3. Chapter 3

Noodle and 2D were about 15 minutes away from home when a big dirty ,damaged green van came straight for their car.

2D hurdled out of the way ,but just was a little frantic as he seen the van turn around and aim for them again.

He plunged down on the gas pedal and went speeding down the road hoping to rid the stalker in the van trying to kill them.

The more speed he gained the faster their anonymous enemy caught up with them.

Noodle caught a glance at the stalker behind the steering wheel and gasped."2D i-it's paula ...your ex-girlfriend paula 's chasing after us like a mad woman whats up with her".

2D pulled over and so did paula he got out of the car and walked halfway to her got out and walked over to him with a sly smirk on her face.

"2D darling how are you ,how have you been" she smiled as if she hadn't just tried to kill them.

He stared at her as if she had ten heads."You-the-what ...What was that you nearly killed your problem".

She laughed dramatically "Oh D you really are see I want you back ...but I heard you had yourself a little i honestly didn't belive it at first but then i had to find out for my self and look it's little chinky noodle".

She motioned for noodle to come over to herself and 2D."Come on over i wont bite ... hard".

2D growled and grabbed paula's arms tight and came face to face with her."DON'T YOU DARE EVER CALL HER A SLUT OR A CHINK EVER AGAIN YOUR NOTHING BUT A DIRTY WHORE AND I WOULD NEVER EVER TAKE YOU BACK".

Paula dropped the smirk and bad attitude and for a minute actually looked looked up at 2d and said "So you've made it quiet clear what your feelings are towards me are so i'll leave you and little chi - I mean Noodle alone .Enjoy your time together...while it lasts".

And with that said she walked back to her van and drove away.2D walked back to the car sickened and angry at what had just happened.

His heart broke for Noodle when he looked at her -although she was trying to hide it he could see she was crying and looked verry hurt.

"Aww Noods 'm sorry ,don't mind what she says she's just a jealous bitch with nothing better to do".He pulled her close to his chest and tried comforting her.

Noodle eventually calmed down.''D w-what do you think she meant by 'enjoy your time together while it lasts' ''.

2D looked into noodle's eyes and smiled."Noods nevah mind wot she says or does i wont let anything happen to you or munchkin in there ok,luv yah noods". he kissed her forehead and strapped himsef back into the driver's seat.

LATER ON THAT DAY...

Russel gave noodle a cup of hot chocoate and patted her on the back gently as she quietly sobbed over what had happened that morning.

Murdoc clenched his fists and grinded his teeth ''That fucking bitch thats the second time this week she's tried to cause trouble''.

Everyone stared a murdoc suprised.

''Muds whot do ya mean the second time?''

Murdoc scratched his head and took a pull from his ciggarette.

''Well she walse's over here yesterday morning going on about getting back together with you'' he nodded towards 2D.''Anyways i told 'er teh fuck off away from you and the rest of the band and that you had a girlfriend already and you were expecting a baby together''.

He took another long pull from his ciggarette.

''She was raging she started going on about getting rid of the slut .Well i'd heard enough and told 'er teh fuck off and teh leave you and your girlfriend aone and teh keep her slutty arse off our property and then i threw her out.

2D looked at murdoc with a confused expression.

''Why didn't you tell us until now ?''.

Murdoc grumbled ''I didn'twannaupsetya''.

''what muds speak louder and clearer man none of us can understand ya'' russel said.

Murdoc took a deep breath and said '' I didn't want to upset you lot alright ya have enough teh worry about''.

Murdoc stood up and walked to the fridge and took out a beer.''Alright i'm going to bed see ya tomorrow''. then he left.

The remaining three watched movies until late in the night by 11pm russel decided he wanted to go to bed and left the young couple alone.

Not long after russel's departure noodle had drifted into sleep on 2d's picked her up gently and carried her off to bed.

Once in her room he placed her gently on the bed and placed a light kiss on her forehead and covered her with the sheets.

Noodle dreamed again that night only this time was different it was a good dream.

It was her and 2d and a toddler who resembled the both of them.

They were in a park laughing and smiling the child was on a swing and 2d was pushing her,until the swing came back and knocked 2d down.

The child and noodle laughed uncontrolably at 2d as he rose from the ground rubbing his head.

She continued to dream like this through the rest of the night until she was awoken by 2d the next day.

She awoke to 2d standing over her smiling ,''noods ,noods time to get up luv''.

She smiled back at him and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

''Good morning ,sleepy 'ead 'ow are yeh feelin'' he asked.

''I'm fine-''.

BANG! ... ''Ow bloody stairs'' .Noodle was interrupted by murdoc falling down the stairs to his new alcohol cellar.

Noodle giggled a bit ''clumsy fool''.

2D helped her out of bed and they walked hand in hand to the kitchen where russel was making pancakes.

''Hey russ'' noodle chirped.''hey guys'' he replied flipping a pancake onto a plate.

''So guys whatcha gonna do today?'' he asked.

''We're gonna go pick out stuff for the baby, then we're gonna visit my parents''2d replied.

''Nice im sure they'll like seeing they know you and noods are together and havin a baby ?'' he asked. 2d smiled like a child ''i was 'oping to surprise them''. ''Well good luck with that'' russel joked.

They quickly finished their breakfast and got ready to go.


End file.
